Alex and his Family Adventures series
Join Alex and his Friends and Family as they go out on an adventure outside Disney and Warner Bros where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. Sometimesthumb|400px|Alex and his Family adventures Series List of Alex and his Family Adventures Youtube *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Sleeping Beauty *Fantasmic! (Disneyland) *Misty and the Seven Best Friends *Clock Tower 3 *Kingdom Hearts: Alex Dreams *The Prince and the Pauper *World of Color *Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles *The Little Mer-Lioness *The Brave Little Toaster *The Black Hole *Swiss Family Robinson *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Disneyland Fun Dailymotion *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Back to the Future *The Little Mermaid *Tangled *The Little Mermaid 2 *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs abd Broomstitcks *Around The World In 80 Days *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek 2 *Shrek 4 *Pirattes of the Caribbean *Fantasia *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Rio *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 *The Wizard of Oz *Star Wars *The Lord of The Rings *Harry Potter *Who Frammed Roger Rabbit *Dumbo *The King and I *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Ice Age 4 *Toy Story *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Emperor's New Groove *Toy Story 2 *A Goofy Movie *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Stardust Miembros *Alex, Misty (mi esposa), Pippi Calzalargas, Hogart Hughes, T.J Detweiler y Candy (Mis hijos) *Aurora (Mi hermanita) *Wario (mi gran amigo y hermano) *Erreguay y William (mis primos) *Merlin (Mi padre Adoptivo) *Hada Azul (Mi madre adoptivo) *Capitan Febo (Mi Padre (Mundo Mortal)) *Cenicienta (Mi madre (mundo Mortal)) *El Gran Principe del Bosque y la Mama de Bambi (mis padres animales) *Aura y Maya (mis primas) *Bambi, Tambor y Flor *Kenai y Koda *Simba *Pongo *Shining Armor y Cadence *Spike *Perry el Ornitorrinco (Mi mascota) *Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald y Pluto *Bugs Bunny y Pato Lucas *Buster y Babs Bunny *Chip y Chop *Horton *Tantor *Louis *Mushu *Wilbur *Rex *Mike y Sulley *Rayo Mcqueen y Holley Shiftwell *Dusty *Fu Perro *Stitch *Iago *Tom y Jerry *Scuttle, Sebastian y Flounder *Robin Hood *Tigger y Winnie The Pooh *Dora y Botas *Scooby Doo *Baloo y Bagheraa *Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio y Sunil Nevla *Roger Rabbit y Eddie Valiant *Dumbo *Oliver, Marie, Berlioz y Tolouse *Rapunzel (mi hermana) *Ariel y Melody (mis primas) *Selena Gomez (mi prima) *Odette (mi hermana) *Jasmine (mi prima) *Anna y Elsa (mis primas) *Eric (mi primo) *Hercules (mi hermano) *Aladdin y Genio *Rompe Ralph y Repara-Félix Jr. *Alex, Martin, Melman, Gloria y los Pinguinos de Madagascar *Tod y Toby *Timon y Pumba *Edgar *Gaspar y Horacio *Ichabod Crane *Tulio y Miguel *Principe Juan y el Sheriff de Nothingam *Shrek, Asno y el Gato con Botas *Tai, Matt, Izzy y Joe *Willie La Ballena *Los Monstruos (Genormica, B.O.B, Dr. Cucaracha y el Eslabon Perdido) *Caos (Aladdin) *Kronk *Yao, Ling y Chien Po *Phil el Hombre Cabra *John Rolfe (Hermano de Alex) *John Smith (Hermano de Alex), Thomas, Ben y Lon *Gumball y Nicole Watterson *Pepito Grillo *La Rana Gustavo *El Pajaro Loco *Hermano Rabito *Dodo, Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dum, El Gato Rison, El Sombrerero Loco y la Liebre de Marzo Personajes recurrentes *Jack Skeleton *Bandolero *Disney Heroes *Los Monstruos (Genormica, B.O.B, Dr. Cucaracha y el Eslabon Perdido) *Los Guardianes (Jack Escarchas, Norte, Conejo de Pascua, Hada de los Dientes y Morfeo) *Los Simpson (mis Tios y primos) *Rey Triton (Mi tio) *Zeus *Las Chicas (The Girls Team) *Matilda *Kevin McCallister *Pocahontas y Meeko *Los Teleñecos Lista de parejas de Alex and his Family adventures #Alex y Misty #Wario y Mimi Tachikawa #Tantor y Twilight Sparkle #Louis y Rainbow Dash #Mushu y Pinkie Pie #Wilbur y Applejack #Spike y Rarity #Gumball y Fluttershy #Rex y Princesa Celestia #Scooby Doo y Dixie #Willie la Ballena y Selena Gomez #Bandolero y Elsa #Erreguay y Minerva Mink #William y Blancanieves Vehiculos y transportes *Spirit (El caballo de alex) *Burrito *La Alfombra Magica *Rayo Mcqueen *Dusty *Maximus Trivia *Se fundo el 21 de agosto de 2013 Temporada 1 (Actualmente disponible) Youtube: *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's House of Villains *Alex and his Family adventures of Steamboat Willie Dailymotion: * Temporada 1 (Proximamente) *Alex and his Family adventures of Beauty and the Beast (Dailymotion) *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Alex and his Family in Fantasmic! *Alex and his Family adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Alex and his Family adventures of Disney's Villains Revenge *Alex and his Family adventures of The Lion King (Dailymotion) *Alex and his Family's World of Color *Alex and his Family adventures of Disneyland Fun *Alex and his Family go Back to the Future (Dailymotion) Temporada 2 (Proximamente) *Alex and his Family in Animagique *Alex and his Family adventures of Power Rangers Movie *Alex and His Family Meets The Lone Ranger (Dailymotion) *Alex and his Family adventures on the Titanic *Alex and His Family adventures of of Horton Hears A Who *Alex and his Family adventures of Disney Dreams! (Disneyland Paris Show) Especiales Halloween: *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's House of Villains Navidades: *Alex and his Family adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Dia de la Tierra: *Alex and his Family adventures of Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom Dia de San Valentin: TV Series *Alex and his Family adventures Chronicles *Alex and his Family adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long *Alex and his Family adventures of House of Mouse *Alex and his Family adventures of Aladdin: The Series *Alex and his Family adventures of Gargoyles *Alex and his Family adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series *Alex and his Family adventures of Hercules: The Series *Alex and his Family adventures of Pichi Pichi Pitch *Alex and his Family adventures of Timon and Pumbaa *Alex and his Family adventures of Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Alex, Jake and The Neverland Pirates *Alex and his Family adventures of TaleSpin *Alex and his Family adventures of Krypto the Superdog Produccion Andaluz Films Produccion Andaluz Films es una productora sin fines de lucro fundada por Produccion Andaluz. La compañía es también una fusión de dos grupos de equipos: Alex and his Family and The Girls Team. *Misty and the Seven Best Friends *Sleeping Beauty (Produccion Andaluz Films) *The AristoFamily *Alex and his Family in Wonderland *Kingdom Hearts: Alex Dreams *Alex's Children (Dumbo) *Hoganocchio *Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea) Categoría:Produccion Andaluz